


Happy Birthday Present

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Smutty, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: It was your birthday and your boyfriend Dacre gave you an early morning present that made your toe's curl. That night though he had you screaming for more.I wrote this for a friend for her birthday :)





	Happy Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Swearing, fluff and smutt
> 
> NSFW Prompts used: “All for you.” “Look at me.” “Just like that.” “Do you like that, Baby?” “Use your words.” “So beautiful.” “Good girl.”

It was a beautiful Sunday morning, you were peacefully sleeping away while the love of your life Dacre was staring at you in awe. He always loved watching you sleep. He always thought you looked so peaceful and so very beautiful. With how your mouth was slightly open and tiny snores escaped, how your lips looked soft and perfect. How your face looked so angelic. 

He laid there and sighed with content. He traced your lips with his finger gently, they were smooth against his skin. Leaning over, he gently placed a soft kiss on your lips careful not to wake you just yet, as his lips softly trailed their way to your neck and down your chest and skipping over the rest of your clothed body till he got to your thighs, placing open mouthed kisses on the inside of your thighs as he pushed them apart. You started to squirm in your sleep as he pulled your panties to the side and slid his tongue in between your folds starting from your core up to your clit. 

You let out a small moan and moved your legs slightly as his tongue slid a couple more times from your core up to your clit. You thought you were dreaming of being eaten out until Dacre’s mouth attached to your clit and started sucking on the sensitive nub waking you up completely. Your eyes shot up and your hips jerked up into his face as he continued to suck and flick your clit with his lips and tongue.

“Mmm Dacreee, w-what are y-you d-doinggg? Oh myy f-fuck!” You moaned out as your hips began to shake underneath him at the pleasure he was giving you. Dacre didn’t answer you, he continued on licking your pussy while he slipped two fingers into your core and began fingering you, slow at first but increasing his speed as his fingers became slick enough to finger fuck the shit out of you, curling his fingers into your g-spot. He pressed his lips harder around your clit and licked your clit up and down, side to side and in circles. 

You felt the knot in your stomach tighten letting you know your orgasm was close to arriving, your hands snaked their way into his hair and held on tight. The moment he started moaning was when your orgasm hit with a bang, sending rolling waves a pleasure throughout your core, hips fucking his face as your pussy pulsated around his fingers and your clit thumping ever so deliciously against his lips. His movements didn’t stop until your body went limp and you let out a sigh of satisfaction.

“Happy Birthday baby girl!” Dacre chuckles. “Hope you liked your morning present?” Dacre kissed his way up your body till he reached your lips and gave you a kiss.

“I did daddy, thank you. That was nice to wake up to” You admitted as you ran your hand through his hair.

“You are  **so beautiful**  baby girl, I love you so damn much!” Dacre looks at you sweetly, like you were his most favorite art to look at. “I’ll give you the rest of your present later on tonight when we’re alone again. Princess, I’m not done with you yet!” Dacre growl’s as he takes your bottom lip in between his teeth and lets go.

“Oooh, I can’t wait baby. I love you too!” You bring Dacre’s head down and gave him a delicious kiss before you had to get up and start getting ready to go out with your family for a birthday brunch and to the party your family and friends was throwing for you. 

Late evening came and the party festivities were over, you said goodbye to your family as you and Dacre left go to back to your guys shared house. Before Dacre unlocked the door, Dacre had you wait outside the door while he went inside to do something real quick before coming back to get you.

“Ok baby girl, close your eyes. No peeking okay?” Dacre whispered in your ear as he put his hands over yours to cover your eyes better, to make sure you didn’t peek. 

“Ok Dacre, I won’t” You giggled as he carefully led you inside the house and stopping short just after getting in and closing the door and locking it behind him.

“Okay, you can look” Dacre said to you. You take your hands away to see a makeshift bed consisting of a bunch of blankets and pillows in the middle of the living room floor, rose pedals spread EVERYWHERE, and candles in every corner of the room lit up. There was cold champagne in an ice bucket with two waiting glasses next to your makeshift bed.

Your eyes lit up at what Dacre had done for you and let out a gasp. “Oh my gosh Dacre, this is so romantic and so beautiful. You did this for me?” You beamed up at Dacre, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“I did this  **all for you** , my love. You deserve it and more. I just wanted to make you feel extra special tonight.” Dacre looked deep into your eyes as he brushed the back of his fingers across your cheek before gently grabbing your chin and bringing you up so he could plant his luscious lips against yours and kissed you like his life depended on it.

He took your hand and led you to the blankets and kicked off his shoes and tossed them across the room as you did yours and sat down while popped open the champagne and poured some for you and him.

“To you, my love. Happy Birthday!” You clanked your glasses together and you both took a drink. 

“Thank you baby. You are so sweet, I love you so much.” You crawled over to Dacre and straddled his lap, you brush your fingers over his face and through his hair as you brought him in for another kiss, slipping your tongue in his mouth. Dacre’s hands roamed your body, slipping his hands under your dress to squeeze your ass.

“You are wearing too many clothes baby girl, we need to take them off you.” Dacre said against your lips, which made  you giggle. Dacre reached behind you and unzipped your dress and pulled it off of you. His hands instantly cupped your naked breasts as you went to grab Dacre’s shirt to start unbuttoning it.   
  
Soon, the both of you were naked and he had you laying on your back. His mouth attacked every inch of your body leaving opened mouth kisses, nibbles and love bites all over you making sure no inch of your body was left untouched. 

Dacre hovered over you and locked his eyes with yours as he slipped his fingers in between your folds and rubbed on your clit.

“How much do you want daddy’s cock baby girl? I want to hear you beg for me” Dacre slipped his fingers over your core and teased you, making your hips buck into him.

“I want your cock so bad daddy, please let me have it. I’ll be a good girl for you.” You were a whining mess with how Dacre was teasing your pussy with his thick fingers.

“Mmm, that’s my  **good girl** , that’s what daddy likes to hear.” Dacre positioned himself between your legs, he brought your ankles and wrapped them around his waist. He pumped his cock a few times before lowering himself to you, sticking the head of his cock at your entrance and slightly pushing it in and back out and slid it up your pussy and rubbed your clit with the head of his cock a couple of times making you whine out for him. 

Dacre smirks at you before sliding his cock painfully slow into your core letting you get used to his big size. You tighten your legs around him to bring him in closer to you till he was all the way in, slowly he pulled back and snapped his hips into yours, listening to you scream out with each snap of his hips. 

“ **Do you like that, baby?**  You like it when I do that to you?” Dacre unhooks your legs from him and bring them up and over his shoulders as he began pounding into you. All you could do at that point was moan out a ‘yeessss’ as he fucks you relentlessly. He slows his speed and leans forward over you and grabs onto your throat and squeezes firmly but gently. “ **Use your words**  baby, you know daddy likes it when you talk to him dirty.” Dacre again snaps his hips into yours, harder this time as you cry out for him.

“Daddy! Oh fuck yes daddy, I like it. Please don’t stop!” You grab onto Dacre’s arms and dug your nails into him as he fucks into your sex, his hips slapping against your thighs. He presses your legs down towards you and position himself over you and pounds into you making you screaming mess under him.

“Oooh yes daddy,  **just like that**. Fuck you’re going to make me cum daddy.” You close your eyes shut and threw your head back as Dacre continues on digging into you. Dacre reaches over and grabs onto your face and brings it down to look at him. 

“ **Look at me**  baby girl, I want to watch your eyes as I make you fall apart. Cum on my cock baby girl, daddy wants to feel your pussy tighten around him.” Dacre reaches over and starts to rub your clit furiously as he fucks into you, looking in his eyes, tears start to spill over as screams start to escape your mouth when your orgasm spills over you, your legs trembling under the grip of Dacre’s hands. Just the feel of your pussy clenching around him, Dacre lets out a delicious sounding moan as he cums in your pussy filling you up to the brim, his hips faltering as he finishes both of your highs. 

Collapsing next to you and out of breath, Dacre grabs a hold of your hand and brings it to his mouth and kisses it. 

“Did you enjoy your second part of your present princess?” 

Turning to your side to look at him, you cupped his face with his hand and rubbed your thumb against his cheek. “I loved it daddy. Thank you for making me feel so special. You’re the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for. And thank you again for this lovely necklace, I love it so much!” You leaned in and gave Dacre a loving kiss. He wraps his arm around your waist and brings you closer to him and makes you straddle him without breaking your kiss.

“Anything for my baby. You’ll always be special to me and I’m so lucky I get to call you mine” 

You and Dacre spent the rest of the night making out and making sweet love to each other till the sun came up.


End file.
